Meta Knight vs Darth Vader
BDE03874-CFC9-4989-96EA-B2070DA635CC.jpeg Darth Vader vs Meta Knight is what if Dbx Fights that is a collaboration between Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy and Minecraftfan300 Intro Kirby vs Star Wars! , two mighty masked alien warriors go face to face! , but which swordsman will prove their skills are stronger?? Intrude Ringmaster: Wow todays fight is gonna be brutal! Since we have two very popular masked warriors! In one corner we got the lord of the sith Anakin Skywalker corrupted the one and the only Darth Vader! In our other corner we have the mentor of Kirby, One of the last Star Warriors! The one and only Meta Knight! Who will win today’s fight the evil Sith Lord or the rival of Kirby? Today we find out on DBX! Pre-Fight ((Location Star Destroyer)) ' We see Vader walking through The hallways of his Star destroy menacingly his cake flowing behind him an officer came behind him and told him that Lord Sidious wanted him at the communicator room. Vader nodded slowly before walking away letting the officer walk away a platoon of Stormtroopers behind him. Vader walked into the room and used his force to open the doors since they were jammed. He walked into the room and pressed some buttons on a panel. He then pressed a red button and kneeled down as Sheev Palpatine‘s massive hologram appears slowly. Darth Vader: My lord what is my bidding...? Sheev Palpatine: Lord Vader a masked Jedi Knight has invaded our Kammino base.... Darth Vader: A Jedi?! I thought they were all murdered during Order 66!? Sheev Palpatine: It has appears one Jedi Knight escaped I want you to go to Kammino and murder him! Darth Vader: Yes my lord.... Vader walked away as the hologram sat into his throne and slowly faded away his evil smile appearing until he dissolved and the doors shut as Vader exited the room. Lord Vader went to the command center and ordered them to Kammino for his mission. The Officer nodded and they watched as they went into hyperspace. '((Location Kammino)) The Star Destroy flies into the air and Vader sees the Halberd flying above Kammino. He ordered them to fire cannons into the Halberd and a war of ships began. Vader got into his ship And flew to Kammino’s surface he landed and walked to the figure, Meta Knight was looking into the distance rain falling onto his mask. Cape flowing through the air. Vader activated his light saber and Meta Knight looked at him and said “Fight me!” Before whipping Galaxia out. They both entered stances. FIGHT!! Fight! Meta knight rushes at Darth Vader and the two clash swords , Darth Vader tries to catch meta knight , but meta knight is too fast , meta knight starts slashing Darth Vader from multiple angles , Vader uses his force barrier and blocks the slashes , Vader then slashes meta knight with his lightsaber , causing him to fling back into a wall , Vader teleports behind meta knight and starts slashing him with his sword , meta knight then uses his meta tornado and starts spinning in a tornado , capturning Vader in the tornado , meta knight then uses his Galaxia darkness , until Vader suddenly makes a illusion and slashes meta knight in Galaxia darkness , stopping the attack , meta knight then uses his Galaxia heal and fully recovers , Darth Vader shoots a barage of engery blasts at meta knight , meta knight teleports out of the way of the attack and goes behind Vader , Vader reacts and the two clash swords again , in a blinding flash of light , they trade thousands of blows , meta knight then uses his drill spin and starts slashing Vader in the chest. Vader: well played knight... Vader then goes behind meta knight and tries to use the force , but meta knight teleports away from the attack and swings his sword at Vader’s face , cutting open part of his mask , Vader Tries to swing his sword , but meta knight is too fast and he starts slashing him at blinding speeds , Vader isn’t able to react , Meta knight then slashes Vader In the air and slams him in the ground with Galaxia , Vader teleports behind meta knight and slashes him from behind , causing meta knight to crash into a wall , breaking open his mask , meta knight gets pissed and teleports behind Vader , meta knight uses his Mach tornado , slashing and cutting Vader at blinding speeds , meta knight then stabs Vader in the cheast , the two fall to the ground , causing a huge explosion of dust and smoke . Meta Knight:Shall we contuine?? Vader suddenly heals his stab wound. Vader: I admire your skill knight and it seams we both lost a mask , reveling our true faces , it’s no small price to do that to a Jedi. Meta knight: your skill was admirable as well! Vader:perhaps we should fight again! Vader then teleports away from the ship . Meta knight:hmph! DBX!! Dbx Winner Ringmaster: oh man , looks like this Dbx Winner is a draw! , make sure to come back next time for more Dbx!!!! Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Star Wars vs Kirby Themed Dbx Fights Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Cute vs. Cool Themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'East vs West' themed DBX Category:'East vs West' themed DBXs Category:Collaborations Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Formerly Villains themed DBXs Category:'Nintendo vs Star Wars' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts